Harley and Joker on Valentine's day
by Bubble Pops 19275
Summary: It's Valentine's day in Gotham, Joker and Harley have some dirty plans. This is my first story so please read! Unless you're a child. Or underage.


It was February 13, the night before Valentine's day. Valentine's day was very special for the crowned criminal crime couple. They clear their entire schedule and make no plans for Valentine's day. They get all of the henchmen out of the mansion and spend the whole day playing games, watching movies, and having constant sex. They love it. They've been doing it for the last 4 years since Harley came up with it.

 **(Harley's POV)**

Harley always dresses up for her puddin on Valentine's day. Right now she's in her closet. "What should I wear tomorrow for Mistah J?" She had 3 outfits in front of her. The first was a lacey carnation pink pair of tanga panties with a plunge bra. The second was a silky baby blue thong and an underwire bra. The third was a black silky nightgown that showed of her pearl white skinned stomach and a pair of matching black set under. She decided to pick all of them, she put them on a hook by her door so she wouldn't lose them, she had such a big closet, that if she wanted to remember where something was, she would have to put it on one of the hooks by the door. After that, she tossed on a pair of red and black panties and bra, and her blue and red robe J had gotten her for her birthday, it ended just below her ass with the words "Daddy's lil monster" hoping it would turn J on so she could get something in before tomorrow. She made her way to J's office.

While Harley had been doing this the Joker had been in his office.

 **(Joker's POV)**

The Joker had been in his office for a while, he had been devising a plan to find Brainiac. He had stolen a flash drive that held all of Jokers plans. J knew he should have been making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. He had the whole day without problems to solve and henchmen to boss around, it was just him and Harley. Him and his queen, he suddenly stopped looking at his paperwork and couldn't stop thinking about how much fun tomorrow was going to be. He was shaken from his thought when there was a soft gentle knock on the door. He thought he had sent all the henchman away. He realized it was just Harley.

"Puddin?" Harley said, "Come in pumpkin." He replied

Harley opened the door slowish and peeked her head in, seeing no harm in opening the door all the way she opened the door and turned on her sweet smile that she normally only gave J the pleasure of seeing, see most times when Harley smiles its a devious smile, but this was one of her smiles that you only see from a person every once in a while, like when they are truly happy. Joker returned the smile with the same smile she had on, he had been thinking about tomorrow so hard, he just needed to see her. She walked over to his desk. He stood up and came around to the other side and took her small fragile body into his big muscled hand and pulled her by her small stomach towards his big-toned torso. He quickly gave her a small kiss that she returned with equal joy. He let go of her and walked over to a shelf to put something away. While he was doing that Harley came to one end of the desk and hopped up. When J was walking back over she crawled on her hands and knee's over to him. He suddenly stopped what he was doing to watch her, he all of a sudden knew. He was hard. She came over and sat up and said in a sadistic way, "What's wrong daddy?" she knew he wanted her out. They both agreed to not do anything the night before Valentine's day. He said, "Harls you're making it really hard for daddy not want to fuck the brains out of your small body." Harley at that moment knew her plan was working. They stared at each other for a while before Joker snapped back to reality. He grabbed Harley's forearm and dragged her off the desk. He yelled at her " Harley go to the bedroom now." He said it a bit more harshly than he wanted to. Nonetheless, he smacked her ass hard. Causing her to give out a pain and aroused filled scream. She was really glad the henchman weren't there to hear it. He let her go as she quickly scurried out of the room getting the jist that J didn't want to waste himself to early. Joker finished putting away his papers and made his way to bed realizing, he NEEDED Harley. He was down the hall that their bedroom was in and saw Harley leave. She smiled at him and said, "I'm just getting some water." He smiled back and went to their bedroom. A few minutes later she came back with two small glasses of water she handed one to J with a smile.

"Why are you so smiley like baby?" J asked her with a smile on his face.

"Uh hello, tomorrow's Valentine's day, how could I not be happy." Joker gave out a chuckle, he took a sip of water and lay down. Harley soon followed. He turned over and held her close to his stomach. They laid there knowing tomorrow was going to be fun.


End file.
